Total Randomness
by anime'princess'forever02
Summary: It's called total randomness because I wrote it on a whim. So yeah, just read to find out. Warning: you find it totally plotless or totally random.


**Konnichiwa, Minna-san!** _(Hello, Everyone!)_

**anime'princess'forever02** _desu!_ :-?

**Ogenki desuka?** _(How are you?)_ :))

_Anyways, I'm back, I guess…, with another_ **AthrunxLacus Fanfiction**! \:D/

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Athrun awoke to the noise his cellphone was making.

"Hello?" Athrun said as he answered his phone.

"……." No reply came from the other side.

Athrun sighed. It was late at night and he really didn't want his sleep to be cut short, but the person on the other line didn't think either way.

"You know, whoever you are, making a prank call in the middle of the night isn't really a nice thing to do, especially if the person being pranked is rather sleepy."

"Athrun, I miss you." said the anonymous person

Athrun was surprised! He didn't expect _**that**_person to actually contact him, much less tell him something like that.

"Lacus…." Athrun said

"I miss you Athrun," Lacus repeated

"Why? Why are you calling me now? I thought-" Athrun was cut off

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always remember you." Lacus said

"I know you always did say that to me." Athrun said

"I am doing so because this may be the last time that I'll be saying this to you." Lacus said

"What do you mean, Lacus?" Athrun was confused by the way she stated her words.

"Athrun," Lacus stopped talking

After a while, Lacus still did not respond. Athrun felt that something isn't right.

"Lacus, what do you mean?" He repeated

Lacus still did not reply.

"Lacus, ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!" Athrun shouted over the phone.

And once again, he received no reply, but that's when he heard it. Lacus was crying. How could he have not noticed? She was trying to hide her crying that's why she didn't want to answer.

"Lacus, I know you're crying, but please just answer me, what did you mean?" Athrun asked calmly.

"Athrun…I'm…leaving…" Lacus replied

Athrun was left dumbfounded. 'Did Lacus just say she was leaving?'

"Oh, where are you going? A new house? Are you gonna visit someone? Uhh, are you gonna go on a trip somewhere?" asked Athrun.

"I'm leaving and we might never see each other again." Lacus replied

"What do you mean by 'might never see each other again'? Surely, there's no place here in this world where I can't find you, right?" Athrun said.

"Not really, Athrun, you never really found me, when I was lost. It was either someone found me for you or I just come back to you," Lacus replied.

"But Athrun, now it's different I will prevent anyone from bringing me to you and I'll never come back to your side." Lacus continued.

"Come on, Lacus. Don't joke around like that it's not funny." Athrun said in a voice that somehow says 'This really isn't funny, so stop joking.'

"Not really, Athrun. I'm really not joking. We never will see each other again. Besides, you can live without me, right? You have Cagalli now, don't you remember?" Lacus said

"How can I not worry if my ex-fiancée just told me that she's like disappearing from my life?" Athrun replied.

"The answer to your question lies on the question itself." Lacus said.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"I'm your ex-fiancee. Why should you still care about me? Anyways, let's just cut this conversation short. I'll miss you and I'll always remember you, I promise, so goodbye Athrun." Lacus said.

Then, the line went dead. Athrun was left with many unanswered questions in his mind. But he thought about what she said, 'Besides, you can live without me, right? You have Cagalli now, don't you remember?' It somehow makes him guilty. After all, he did leave Lacus after their engagement was broken and he did neglect her ever since. But, he can't just blame himself for doing that. He saw Lacus sought comfort from Kira and not him. Also, she did say that she likes Kira. 'Wait a minute, if she likes Kira, then why is she leaving? Is she going with Kira to that place she's talking about? If so, then I could always reach her. There is no problem after all.'

Athrun dialed Kira's number.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" Kira answered

"Hey Kira! So how are things going between you and Lacus?" Athrun asked

"Huh? Athrun, Lacus and I were long over. Don't you remember? I even told it to you first and foremost." Kira answered.

"Really? Oh, sorry, it must have slipped my mind." Athrun asked

"Don't worry it's fine. So, what's up?" Kira asked.

"Nothing really. Just didn't have anything to do." Athrun answered.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Kira asked.

"Huh? You were sleeping, when I called?" Athrun asked.

"Apparently, yes. Do you even know what time it is?" Kira asked

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize the time until you pointed it out to me. Anyway, thanks!" Athrun said.

"Sure, bye!" Kira said, and then the line was cut.

Athrun was surprised. He thought that Kira and Lacus were still together.

'Where could she be going? I need to find her. I need to prove to her that she still is someone important to me maybe even more than Cagalli...' he thought.

With that thought in mind, Athrun freshened up and proceeded to Lacus' home.

He remembered now. Kira and Lacus had decided that they just didn't love each other the way lovers do, it was more like a friendly love. Kira still loves Flay up till now and since he had finally learned to let go and had finally been emotionally fine. Lacus had left to start a new life on her own. She bought a new condominium unit in the city.

It was a good thing that it was in the middle of the night or else the streets would have been packed with cars going to the city.

He arrived there in less than 10 minutes. He didn't realize that he had been going past the speed limit of the roads.

He immediately went in the building, and proceeded through the elevators. He recalled that Lacus lived on the 27th floor.

Arriving on that floor he quickly proceeded to her unit and pushed the doorbell. The door opened.

Lacus widened her eyes, why was Athrun here? Didn't she clearly tell him that she was not showing up in his life ever again?

"Athrun…"

"Lacus, let me in."

"Athrun, I told you already, I'm leaving. I can't bear it anymore."

"What can't you bear Lacus?"

"I have to get away from you Athrun, further away. Only then will I be able to move on with my life."

"Why me? I never did anything to hurt you!" 'Have I?'

"Never? Have you forgotten what happened between us? Have you forgotten all about us?"

"What are you talking about? There never was any us! We were just politically arranged to be married. There was never anything between us." 'Or maybe there was.'

"I may have never mattered to you, but I loved you with all my heart, the heart that you just threw away after joining the war! Now please go away and let me go away to live in peace away from you."

"I don't want to. Can't you see many people will be saddened! Can't you see it?"

"I don't care anymore, Athrun. As long as I can live in peace, then I'll do whatever it takes just please at least let me forget about everything that happened between us."

"But Lacus, I will also be saddened by your disappearance. Didn't you ever think of that?"

"Hahaha…YOU saddened by MY disappearance? Yeah right, Athrun you already have Cagalli, what do you need me for?"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"Then, try and stop me because I'm still leaving."

Lacus proceeded to go towards the door with her small luggage that only contained all the things that are precious to her.

Athrun blocked her path. She went to the other side, but he followed and blocked it again. She moved to the other side and was able to get pass through Athrun, but he caught her by her wrist. He pulled her towards him, letting go of her luggage in the process. Athrun hugged her.

"Lacus, I can't live without you. Please stay by my side. I beg you."

He hugged her tightly.

"Athrun, you can live without me. You're still alive up till now."

"But, Lacus without you my life will never be the same again."

"Don't worry Cagalli will be there for you. She'll love you the way you always wanted to be loved."

"No! You're more important than her. I'll leave her for you. I can do that. I'll stay by your side forever."

"Athrun, as much as I want that to happen, I don't want to hurt Cagalli and I know that you love her more than you love me."

"You're wrong. I love you more than Cagalli."

Lacus knew that Athrun was telling the truth by the way tears started falling from above her head and Athrun's hold that seemed like she'll disappear if he didn't hold her tight.

"Athrun, please don't cry…"

"How can I not cry, when the most important person in my life wants to get away from me?"

"I love you…"

"That was my line. So, are you still going to leave me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Can I leave with you?"

"Okay."

Lacus felt like how those high school girls felt whenever there boyfriend would act so sweet towards them. She blushed at the thought that Athrun loves her.

"Hey Athrun, do you really love me?" She wanted him to say it to her eye to eye, so she looked up towards him.

To her surprise soft lips kissed her, it was sweet and innocent.

"Of course I do. I love you Lacus." Athrun said and smiled.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry, it was boring. It had no plot whatsoever. I kinda wanted to write an AthrunxLacus Fic. So yeah…

Read and Review *chu*

:))


End file.
